


We can but Hope

by SHIELDforever



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Monsters, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:53:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIELDforever/pseuds/SHIELDforever
Summary: Every day Hope risks her life to save others. She created the Super-Squad, to help her fight the monsters. But can the Super-Squad save her without her lead?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Alaric Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson & Rafael Waithe, Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Kaleb Hawkins & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Hope Mikaelson
Kudos: 21
Collections: hosie legacies





	We can but Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Hey. This is my first Legacies fanfiction. Absolutely love this show. No copyright intended and unfortunately the characters are not mine.

Hope is constantly saving others, fighting monsters and evil. All she gets in return is nasty comments about her father Klaus, fearful glances in the corridors. Questions of her loyalty to the school. People say that she will be the next Klaus Mikaelson, but even worse. Even the Super-Squad she put together sometimes look at her in fear that she will turn. So when the day comes that Hope can not defeat the monster sent to the school and instead the monster defeats her, takes her from the school and tortures her. Can her fellow students save her as she has saved them many times over?

**Author's Note:**

> Will aim to update by Easter, which I know is a long time away, but University is unfortunately more important.


End file.
